This invention relates to improvements in electrolysis cells and relates particularly to an improved cell having multiple electrodes between which an electrolyte is circulated.
The invention will be described with particular reference to an electro-coagulation cell design incorporating a plurality of electrodes. However, it will be appreciated that the principles of the invention may be applied to any electrolysis cell incorporating a plurality of substantially parallel electrodes.